


Jealousy is a prickly mistress

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Basically this consists of 4 short stories brought together into one, But not the typical Valentine's Day Special, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Valentine's Day Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: This is a gift from me to BBS fandom, hope ya'll like it. The theme for this was 'Jealousy'Happy Valentine's Day!





	Jealousy is a prickly mistress

“You’re sure you want to run? Can you keep up with me?” Craig asked between running on the treadmill. Next to him was his gym partner, Tyler.

They’ve had this on – off relationship for a while now. Some days they acted like boyfriends, some days they acted as best friends. Craig wasn’t about to break the stalemate between them. If Tyler could be stubborn, he can be stubborn, too.

He kept on a steady pace, while Tyler looked thoroughly bored. He was more of a weight lifting guy. Whenever they went to gym together, one of them could always be found lifting heavy weights sometime after he warmed up his muscles.

The same muscles he was now admiring were embracing him yesterday. But what was really going on between them? Neither men had a clue.

Craig picked up his pace, inspecting Tyler’s face. “A nickel for your thoughts?”

 

“Only a nickel? I’m not some cheap lady. I’ll have you know mister that I’m hard –“ Craig jumped into his sentence. “Already hard? We’ve only started.” His joking tone of voice made the taller man cackle. “Shut up.”

 

Craig made a face, but stopped teasing. Making Tyler smile was one of his favorite things to do. Tyler watching the other man plug in headphones into his phone, as he continued working out.

Tyler thought to himself that Craig won’t notice if he’s gone to lift, he’s too absorbed in concentrating and keeping up his running routine.

Swiftly, he moved down from his treadmill and went to the other side of the vast room, navigating between men and women alike, working off their asses for them abs and muscles.

At first, he went to gym to impress some ladies (or gents), but since he and Craig started their weird fuck – buddy relationship he wasn’t as interested in working out as before. He mainly came to gym nowadays to keep Craig company.

 

 

He glanced behind and surely enough, his friend was still at it and Tyler had to admire his tenacity and never giving up attitude. Tyler found the weight lifting bench, which was vacant presently. 

But, the weighs were set on too low. He had to change them. The process took him good ten minutes, all the while he checked on Craig if he’ll notice he’s gone.

Setting up, he noticed a woman was ogling him with no shame, she was practically undressing him with eyes. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but still a bit flattered (he was man after all).

She was attractive, only a little tanned, small and thick in the right places, with long legs. Blonde with brown strands and those eyes were a lovely shade of green, so dark they were almost brown.

 

Wait a fucking minute. That description... He automatically stared at Craig’s back. In that moment he came to an important realization.  That man rocking those shorts was his ideal.

Then, a diabolical idea popped into his mind. Tyler sat on the bench and began lifting, showing off his muscles to the lady who stopped doing push – ups and was making her way to him.

Now it was only a matter of time before Craig notices.

 

His playlist was short and he was getting quite thirsty, so after the last track stopped playing, he was about to poke Tyler to stop being so dejected, but he didn’t touch that firm body.

Instead, he came upon empty space on the treadmill next to him. Angered by that, Craig stepped off and searched for him. How dare he abandon him like that.

It didn’t take him long to find him pressing up and down that impressive mass with such ease it was mesmerizing. However, his good time ~~drooling over~~ observing Tyler lifting up was interrupted by a woman who was chatting him up. A bit too close than was normal for strangers.

Craig’s brows aligned in a frown.

Who the fuck does she think she is, approaching Tyler like that.

Ditching his spot, he stomped off to confront the woman who got his blood boiling.

Tyler, of course saw him coming, looking like the scorned goddess of love on a mission to punish. He stopped pressing up and sat up, getting the lady’s attention.

 

Craig didn’t care if someone took a snap of them, he grabbed Tyler’s chin and started making out with him right there. Some people saw some good tongue action (though there were no complaints from onlookers) and after both men were flushed, Craig showed the middle finger to the lady. “Now fuck off, he’s mine.”

 

Taller man grinned, watching the woman walk away in shame. Then he looked at Craig. “Yours, am I?”

 

Craig narrowed eyes. “Do I hear objections from the handsome guy?”

 

“None. I’m all yours, honey.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The only thing he still had a problem of coming to terms with was that unstable weather. His boyfriend spend two weeks at his house last month, now it was his turn, so Jonathan showed up with a bunch of suitcases at Evan’s doorstep three days ago.

He still couldn’t believe it; he was in Canada at Evan’s place. They’ve done all the stuff couples do, but his sweet boyfriend surprised him after lunch today, when he suggested they could go ice – skating.

 

Jonathan wasn’t afraid of ice, he knew how to skate, it’s just... been a while since he has skated. They say it’s like cycling, once you learn it you never forget. But was it really true?

 

They drove to the nearest ice rink in the neighborhood, where Evan borrowed skates for them. Jonathan wasn’t so sure about it. And only couples were on the ice, he wouldn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend because he’s clumsy.

Making a fool of himself on the ice was fine, but he didn’t want to make Evan feel bad. This little trip wasn’t for that.

Evan came back to him with a smile, handing him a pair of skates. “We can put them on over there.” He pointed at an empty bench. Jonathan felt a bit of pressure on his chest when they sat down. He eyed the blades, nervous.

Jonathan took off his boots a bit stiffly and of course the Canadian picked up on that. “Jon, do you need help with putting them on?” He asked and Jonathan shook head. “No, no, I’m good. Just a bit... nervous. Last time I’ve been on ice was when I was still in junior high, so ages ago.” He muttered, feeling the burning gaze on him. Evan took his hands into his. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do.” He said without hesitation. “Then know that I’ll be on that ice with you, guiding you. More than anything, I want to feel the ice crunching underneath us as we dance together. We’ll take it slow.”

The reassurance was all he needed. Jonathan put on his skates (albeit with less elegance than Evan) and together they stood on the brink of ice rink.  

 

Jonathan entered as first, the knots in his stomach loosened up after Evan joined him, leading him. All his worries dissipated in that moment when he locked eyes with Evan’s. It was like they were dancing a slow waltz, but on ice.  

He laughed, feeling so light and it felt so right; with them circling around each other and Evan showed off his skating skills from ice hockey, he picked up speed and suddenly stopped the dash without falling. It looked cool and he felt that he could pull it off, too. “Stand aside, I’ll try that move.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jon.”

 

“You know I’m a daredevil, lemme do this.” 

 

He didn’t like this at all, but if things go awry, he’ll catch him. So he stood aside, closely watching Jon who mimicked Evan’s moves down to the knees bending perfectly.

Maybe he was worried for nothing, so he let his guard down and John lost his balance, the blades tethered dangerously and Evan rushed in to catch him, missing by a few inches. John only so –so evaded a face – plant with the ice, instead he crash landed into a person.

Evan regained himself and went up to Jon and the guy who looked like he got his breath knocked out. However, before he could grab Jon, the guy quickly recovered from the shock.

“Oh my gosh, you scared me. Are you okay, man?”

 

Jon shoved the matter under the rug. “I’m just peachy. But how about you? Did I head butt you by chance?”

 

The guy rubbed his chest, faking pain. “Now that you mention it, I think a few ribs got fractured...” He said jokingly, but Evan’s boyfriend senses were tingling. This guy was here alone.

 

“What about we go and get some coffee? Your friend is welcome to tag along, too.” He motioned towards Evan who most certainly didn’t like this stranger hitting on his boyfriend in front of him.

Jonathan wasn’t sure what to answer or if he should, since their relationship was still somewhat of a secret.

The Canadian wrapped his hands against Jon’s waist and he stared down the guy like a predator would. “Me and **my boyfriend** were just about to leave. If you’ll excuse us.”

 

Left speechless, he watched as Jon and Evan made a fast break for the edge of rink and got off.

They returned the skates and went back to Evan’s car, all the time Jon was giggling to himself, while the other man was getting redder and redder in the face by each minute.

 

Now, left alone in the confined space of car, Jon stole a kiss from unsuspecting Evan. “I love it when you get envious.”

 

“Oh really? What about this?” He leaned in and stole a kiss of his own.

Jon pressed his head against his. “Lova ya, Ev.”

“I love myself, too.”

 

He got a powerful jab to the sides, both men were laughing.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Since the move, he was way closer to Smitty than ever. Having online long distance relationship sucked ass. John laid awake at nights, wanting for his Canadian to be next to him, curled up under the sheets.

 

And then, all of sudden a week later his boyfriend appeared on his front entrance, with a big duffel bag and wide grin plastered on his face. He was taken aback by the sudden appearance, but he wasn’t one to lose out on opportunity to spend time together with him, now that he’s here.

 

Fast forward to two days later, Smitty began complaining that he didn’t pack enough clothes and even though John absolutely had no problems with lending him his clothes, Smitty refused (‘oh no, you’re not seeing me in a Boyfriend Shirt™’) and John decided it was time to do some shopping.

 

John was still new to the area and Smitty barely found his address, so when they stumbled upon H&M Smitty was about to give up. “Fucking finally, this state is one huge maze.” He uttered, annoyed.

 

“It’ll take some time getting used to it, but it’s much better than Texas. At least for me. Anyhow, I’m rambling so let’s just go in.”

 

John wasn’t one to display PDA, but it still stung when he simply walked past the automatic doors, into the over – lit vast room, which led up to two more stores and escalators.

 

“Well, what section you want to visit first? Pants or shirts?” John threw out the question, his hands hid in hoodie. “Let’s look up shirts up first. I am sure your expertise will come in handy here.”

 

John rolled eyes, walking behind him as they sauntered around the shirts, T – shirts, hoodies and whatnot's. Meanwhile John was talking all the time about how that shirt would go well with those jeans or how it would look good if it didn’t have such a shitty color scheme.

At some point, he stopped paying attention to the clothes and listened to John’s chatter. Whenever he talked about something he liked (in this case fashion) his eyes sparkled. Smitty could watch him talk all day and he would still enjoy himself. 

He must have zoned out, because John took down several shirts for him, pressing them all close to compare. “You know, I think yellow isn’t your color.”

“No shit, John. Tell me something I don’t know.” He mocked, swallowing the words he wanted to really say. John didn’t seem bothered by his words in the slightest, for he knew most of times Smitty said the opposite of what he was thinking. He’s been studying his speech expressions since last year and John knew damn well that this man next to him loved him with everyone ounce of body (and soul).

 

Smitty snatched the remaining shirts from John’s grasp and marched to the small changing cabin.

Amused by his behaviour, John took a photo of himself, posing and send it on Twitter, saying he’s out buying clothes with his bae. Smitty will be fine without him, he’s a big boy. He could do some window shopping and then come back later if anything strikes his fancy.

He didn’t stray too far though, he could still see him and if Smitty wanted his opinion, he’d be there in a flash.

Not even five minutes passed when his phone started beeping insufferably, so he set it on mute, going back to randomly selecting hoodies by the funniest design, when he noticed a guy his height approaching Smitty’s cabin.

 

What the fuck? Did he call this man over? He partially hid behind the shelf, looking on at the scene unfolding in front of him. Smitty reappeared, pulling the curtain aside. John couldn’t make out the words, but they were talking for a good three minutes, when the man who was most likely working in the store put his paws on him. It would be okay if it was shoulder, or arm, but he put those hands around his middle section.

Even from afar John could see how he froze and he raised his voice. John had enough of watching. He stormed off and he yelled at the incredibly cheeky bastard. “Get your hands off my man if you know what’s good for you.” He exclaimed, pissed at the guy who had the gall to touch Smitty like that. Only he was allowed that.

 

“Sir, this is a misunderstanding, I assure you –“ John cut him off. “Sure it was a misunderstanding, just like me shoving my foot down your throat.” This time it was a threat, but Smitty anxiously laughed, practically sending the store clerk away.

Left alone, the Canadian sighed and John leered at the clerk’s back, scoffing he turned to Smitty. “Why did you let him touch you like that?”

 

“I didn’t know he’d feel me up, okay? I’m still uncomfortable thinking about it.”

“Change back and we’re leaving. This store isn’t getting our hard earned ad rev today.” He closed the curtain and stood guard while Smitty was changing. A minute later, he was done and they put the shirts back whence they came from.

 

John took his hand, which made him all giddy inside as they walked outside the store. In the middle of street, John kissed him. “Well, looks like you’ll have to wear my clothes after all.”

Smitty grinned into the kiss. “Hmm... maybe it won’t be so bad...”

 

“We heading back?”

 

“Yeah, _bae_.”

 

Looks like he read Twitter posts while he was in there.

John squeezed tighter into Smitty’s hand, walking down the long street hand in hand.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan just went out of shower, refreshed when he received a message. A big smile spread as he read it. Luke wanted to get some coffee in neat little place he found.

Drying his hair with a hair dryer, he typed back with other free hand that he’ll be waiting at his front door in ten minutes.

Luke sent him a winking emoji. Ryan giggled, putting on a change of clothes and he combed his hair.

 

He grabbed his keys and locked the door, making sure Buddy had enough water in his bowl. He’ll feed him after he comes back from the meeting with Luke.

Ryan locked his door and waited. Luke showed up shortly, walking towards him. They hugged and Luke kissed his cheek, making the other man flushed in the process.

Luke stepped a bit away, admiring how good he looked no matter what he put on. “You’re stunning as always. I’m a lucky man.” He complimented him, which made him a bit pinker in the face.

“Aaaw, you’re so sweet to say that Lukey.”

“What are you saying? I’m always sweet, but only to you.” He winked and Ryan giggled shortly.

“Are we going on foot or should I start up the car..?” Ryan asked. The slightly taller man shook head. “It’s not that far and I want to spend a bit more time with you.”

 

“You do?” Ryan piped up.

“And you?” Luke retaliated with a smirk, pulling him closer. “I don’t know, let me think about it...” He cooed and tied the scarf around Luke’s neck up.

“Well, do show me that place. I am quite interested in this lovely cafe you speak so highly of.”

“Then let’s go. It’s quite chilly outside.”

They departed and Ryan wanted nothing more than to hook his arm under Luke’s and gather some of his body heat, but he didn’t want to upset him.

It was only five days ago since they both said ‘yes’ to a relationship and it was all just so new to him. Luke must feel the same way, a bit stressed, but overall just so glad he could sing cheesy love songs all day.

 

So Ryan held back from his urge of touching Luke anywhere in public with people around. Luke didn’t show any signs of his nervous train of thoughts, he looked only a tad cold.

He wished the heaters would be on in that cafe or else they’ll both freeze to death.

They had a small conversation to fill the trek and as a plus he got to see Luke’s smile.

Suddenly, he pointed forward at the small stylish entryway and halted, making him stop, too. “We’re here. Let’s go in. I’m freezing out here.”

 

Ryan couldn’t agree more and regretted not bringing gloves. He enthusiastically followed after the taller man into the shop, feeling already a bit warmer as he stepped in.

The wonderful smell of coffee wafted all around the store. He could go for an espresso right now.

 

They looked around the store and it seemed like only one table was left. Luke and Ryan took it gladly, sitting down across each other.

Luke loosened up his red scarf, flashing a wink at Ryan. The scarf was a gift he bought for him three days ago, it looked great on him.

In between waiting for the waitress and flipping through the small coffee selection menu pages, a good looking brunette approached them with a small notepad. “Hiya sweeties. What can I get ya?”

She supposedly addressed both of them, but her gaze was directed at Luke. “Hm... I’ll go with espresso. Same for my companion. Is that okay?” He asked and Ryan couldn’t shake off the feeling that waitress was staring overlong and with interest. Either Luke didn’t notice or he played like he didn’t see it. He nodded curtly.

 

The waitress recovered from her staring and actually did her job, writing down their orders. She strut away, showing off her swinging hips.

 

Ryan’s insecure side showed its horns and bit where it hurt the most; into his heart now filled with doubts. Was he worthy of someone as wonderful as Luke?

He was attractive and his self-confidence was obvious from the way he talked, walked... in short he was too perfect for him.

 

 

Some of what he was thinking must have shown on his face, because he felt a reassuring hand resting atop his cold one. “Ry? Is everything okay? You look a bit pale.”

 

He should tell him, they only started dating and so far, Luke was the perfect example of a caring boyfriend. He took a deep breath and glanced at him over table.

“I’ve been thinking that you’re so good to me and I don’t know what to do to stabilize us and myself into that. You’re too good for me.”

 

He squeezed Ryan’s icy cold hand. “I’m far from perfect. You make me out to be like some fairy-tale prince, but I’ve been looking at one the entire time. You’re the irresistibly sweet one here. I was so happy when you said yes to me. Ryan, you make me happy.”

 

Overcome with emotions, Ryan seized the front of Luke’s jacket, yanking him closer and they shared a kiss. A muffled gasp from behind the counter made them snicker and they parted.

 

Another waitress brought them their two espressos and Ryan felt so content in that very moment, sipping coffee next to his boyfriend.


End file.
